Requiem For Him
by realBenSolo
Summary: Rey is an aspiring music instructor at Bernard University and Ben Solo is a prodigy that fell off the map. Ben's playing is erratic and out of control. Rey is determined to work with him to improve his playing.


"Alright, that will be enough for today Finn. Good work!" The young instructor clapped her hands together to signal to the young man to stop playing. Finn looked to his teacher and smiled as he removed his hands from the piano keys, "You did wonderful." The brown haired woman chimed as she guided the young man towards the door,

"Well, you're a wonderful teacher, Rey." Finn was trying to flirt. He usually did when he came for his lesson. Rey wasn't the largest fan of his advancements, but they weren't that much of a bother either.

"Thank-you, Finn." Rey flushed. She guided him towards the door of the classroom, "Well, I'll see you next week then?"

"Yes! Next week!" Finn ran out the door with a wide grin plastered upon his face. It was contagious. Her lips spread up into their own smile.

Rey turned away once the door had shut and she began to clean up her makeshift studio. Her fingers ran over the smooth and polished wood of her student's piano. A standard black piano with white keys that popped out due to the contrasted colors. She had learned to play on this piano as well before she became an assistant instructor for this school. Rey didn't have time for reminiscing though, she gathered up the sheet music and stored it in the piano's seat. She had to get back for her late class that was at five. Her eyes went to the clock upon the wall, it seemed she still had about a half hour.

Rey slipped her keys into the classroom's lock and closed up shop. She would be back tomorrow afternoon to help out with the piano professor's lessons. It was a temporary job before she could finally open up her own studio. A good way to make money while she was in school for music. She enjoyed teaching and the hours were reasonably flexible. Sometimes she got students that seemed to only be there for her looks, but they would either fall in love with the piano themselves or leave. Finn was one of those 'wait and see' students.

People crowded the hallways of Rey's university. They must have been on their way to dinner or to their dorms for an evening nap. Must be nice, she thought. Rey made her way to her lecture and took a seat in the middle of the classroom. She didn't want to appear to be too eager, but she didn't want to appear too uncaring either. It was only a music appreciation class though, just an elective to fill credit hour requirements since all she really had now-a-days were piano classes.

Students began to file into the classroom. Some paused to make conversation with Rey, others just went about their business. The teacher entered shortly after and began to chat up his students before beginning to teach.

The class seemed to drag, but eventually Rey was released, she made her way to the school's cafeteria to grab some quick dinner before it closed. Some of her classmates came along with her and instantly began to strike up conversation,

"So, how is that part time job with Professor Donald?" One classmate, Emily, a petite, ginger haired girl asked, "I heard he was a bit of a hard ass. Some students seem to have beef with him!"

"He's not that bad! I had him and really enjoyed his classes. A little hard, but he's an upper level professor what do you expect?" The bleach blond male beside Emily spoke up. Rey thought his name was Jonathan, but she wasn't too sure. She didn't want to make the situation awkward and ask for his name.

"He's not that bad." Rey reassured Emily, "He's rather nice to me."

Emily snorted, "Yeah, because you're a star pupil Rey."

They paused their conversation to enter the cafeteria and then searched for a table to sit at. It was relatively easy to find one. By the time they got there, most of the students had eaten and had already gone off to party for the weekend. The group placed their coats down then everyone went their separate ways to gather up some food. Once they returned the conversation was fairly standard. How was everyone's day? Who was out partying and skipping classes? Who was sleeping with who? Normal college student stuff, but then Emily piped up,

"So, who has heard of the phantom musician?"

Rey rolled her eyes at the childish superstition. She had heard of it. Some strange 'phantom' practiced piano late at night. They supposedly waited until all the students and teachers had left before they began to play.

"We've all heard of it." Was Rey's response.

Jonathan, or whatever his name was, grew wide eyed however, "What is that?" It was a mocking tone, but Rey could sense some curiosity within his voice.

Emily was more than happy to oblige his false interest, "Well, rumors say that some guy who no one has ever seen before plays the piano wicked crazy one of the piano classrooms in the music building. They say he just tries to play for hours and slams the keys. Thing is, they hear his playing, but no one has actually seen him."

How ridiculous. Rey held back a laugh. "If no one has seen him then how do we know that he's a he? How would someone be there that late anyone without permission? Besides, why would no one check out the noise?" Rey held back a laugh.

Emily shrugged her shoulders signaling that she had no idea. Figures. Rey thought as she shook her head. But Jonathan continued to question Emily about the 'Phantom of Bernard University's Music Department.'

After eating with her classmates, Rey returned to her dorm. Her roommate had gone to god only knows where. At least the room would be quiet while she did homework. She glanced at the clock, "Ten, huh?" She muttered and sighed. She had better get started on her work though. Rey looked around for her backpack, but it wasn't in her room. Surely she hadn't of forgotten it somewhere? Rey scratched the top of her head, had she really not brought the thing back? Not only were her books in there, but so was her laptop, so any possible online work she could have done in the meantime now was out of the picture. Rey figured she should back track. She left her dorm and headed back to the classroom she was in not too long ago. The janitor that was in there cleaning for the night stated that she hadn't seen any backpack in there. Rey thanked her as she headed all the way to the music building. It wasn't a long walk, but still, not one she'd rather make on a cold, winter night.

Rey had made her way over to the music building and she was now strolling through the corridors towards the studio she taught in. She opened it up with her key, turned on the lights, and sure enough there was her backpack under the piano she had taught at earlier. Rey quickly gathered up her things, but something stopped her.

Loud banging, the cries of an abused piano's chords, they disturbed the silence of this place. The playing shifted suddenly shifted to a silence, Rey wondered if they had stopped playing. Eventually the loud banging revved up again. What the heck was this person even trying to play? Rey couldn't tell. Their assault on the keys caused the sound to be so erratic and awful. Rey had to stop this.

The awful playing was coming from upstairs. Surely it had to be some moronic student thinking it'd be a funny joke among his friend group to play terribly. Rey would silence them. She bounded up the stairs and made her way to the classroom this noise was coming from. She threw the door open and it slammed loudly against the wall. This disrupted the person playing.

"What are you doing?!" Rey exclaimed as she strode towards the raven haired man who was scurrying to gather up his things and get out. His hair was long and sloppily tied up into a bun. His clothes were disheveled and gave off the appearance that he just did not care much for them. His broad shoulders were slouched in shame. "Do you have permission to be here?"

The man's dark eyes met with Rey's. He seemed afraid, embarrassment was washing over him and his face turned crimson. "I-I'm so s-sorry." He sputtered and stood. He looked like he was ready to flee from the scene, "I didn't think anyone was here." He was gathering his things, but his hands were shaking and he dropped the notes all over the floor, "Oh my god."

"What are you doing here at this hour?" Rey asked as she attempted to help him gather up the music sheets. She gazed at the title of the song he had attempted to play, "Etude in A Minor, Op. 25 No. 11?" She looked back at the man who had just been playing so terribly, "Chopin? Such a hard piece too?" His assault on the keys had sounded nothing like how this track was supposed to.

"Yes." He snatched the papers from her hand. He stood now that he had gathered everything and stuffed it all into his bag. He was trying to leave, but Rey stopped him,

"You still haven't answered me. What are you doing in here?"

"Practicing." The man averted his eyes. He was soft-spoken with his answer.

"Without a teacher?"

"I don't need a teacher!" He snapped. Rey was taken aback by the sudden aggression he displayed. "I've already had a teacher. I don't need another."

"Well no offense, bud, but it sure sounds like you need the guidance of an instructor."

"Really now?" He scoffed down at Rey. Such a haughty attitude for a man who couldn't even play properly! "Let me show you then." He took out the sheet music once more and placed it upon the piano's stand. He sat in his chair and positioned his fingers over the keys. Determination marked his expression. With a deep inhale, he began to play. His fingers glided over the keys and softly the music began to flow from the piano. Rey was taken aback by his now gentle playing. It was beautiful. Suddenly, the music picked up. The man added more vigor his playing and pressed the keys with more force. The piano sang under his direction.

Rey stood there and was completely amazed by his playing. What the heck had gone on just moments before? Was he fooling around?! For some reason this angered Rey. She could not believe that he had dared played that piece as he did earlier if he could perfectly match the notes and technique!

He finished playing and Rey stood there utterly amazed. He was wonderful! What was his issue earlier then?

"See?" The man stood up once more and gathered up his things, "I don't need a teacher." His snobby tone aggravated Rey, but she was still in awe of his playing.

"What is your name?" Rey couldn't let him get away without knowing that much. This man was something else. She wanted to get to know him and she wanted to know his reason for playing.

The man took a moment to answer, "I'm Ben." He reached up the rub at the back of his neck, "Ben Solo."

Rey knew that name. She had heard it from somewhere before, but where? She wracked her brain for past memories as she watched Ben place the sheet music away. He made his way to the door and her eyes watched him as he left. Where had she seen this guy before? Now that she thought of it his face was sort of familiar as well. Rey's interest had been peaked. Ben would not escape her.


End file.
